Content for once
by Nessarose.X007X
Summary: "Tim?" The boy in question looked up from his many piles of text books. All of them were open and various papers cluttered the small desk. Some books were teetering dangerously on the edge while the others were stacked on top of each other like Jenga blocks. WARNINGS: There will be Dick/Tim M stuff in this. First time writing smut so it might be awful.


**WARNINGS: There will be Dick/Tim in this and it will be rate M content so please don't kill me because I didn't warn you...because I did warn you!**

** Time Line/ Universe/ Ect: This is in earth 16 (Young Justice cartoon universe) A little after the Justice league get's sent to Rimbor.**

**Me: Robin...disclaimer please.**

**Robin: Iflyintheskiez doesn't own us or the show Young Justice.**

**Me: NOW ONTO THE SHOW!**

"Tim?"

The boy in question looked up from his many piles of text books. All of them were open and various papers cluttered the small desk. Some books were teetering dangerously on the edge while the others were stacked on top of each other like Jenga blocks.

"Yeah Dick," His blood shot eyes had dark bags hanging under them. "I really need to finish studying..." He drifted off possibly forgetting what he was about to say.

"You need sleep. It's five in the morning...on a Saturday might I add. Don't you have anything better to do? Like I don't know...sleep." The older man walked closer to the littered mess. It was the only thing in Tim's room that was disorganized. He was always the tidy one.

Tim raised his eyebrow. "I believe you have committed the same crime as I have."

"Uh..." A pregnant pause "You have a point little brother."

Tim gave a hum as he turned back to his books, Dick took a seat on the boy's unbelievably crisp and folded bed. After about five page flips the raven haired man sighed deeply and dragged Tim out of his chair, letting it topple uselessly to the floor.

"HEY!"

He struggled for a moment in his strong grip, Dick simply threw the boy over his shoulder and trotted into the living room.

"Just because Bruce isn't here doesn't mean you can keep doing this...you mini-workaholic." His tone of voice was firm yet playful all once. He dropped him onto the couch and before he could escape Dick threw himself onto him and sprawled all his weight on the younger Robin.

The ex-boy wonder sighed tiredly and rubbed his cheek against Tim's. His ears turned bright red at the tips and Dick could feel his face heat up.

"Stop that!" Tim blushed harder. "You're heavy!"

"Stop being disrespectful. You're not to old to spank..." Dick let his threat trail off.

"Like you would" There was a nervous bite to his voice.

"Is that a challenge little brother?"

Tim kept silent as his face turned as bright as his tunic.

Dick, accepting the challenge, sat up and hoisted the Robin over his knee. He gave a few light swats on the backside. Tim let out a light squeal as the hand connected again. Dick had a playful grin on for the most part as he held down his younger brother.

"S-Stop!" Tim's hips jerked forward and rubbed on Dick's thigh. "Oh!" He let out a few breathy moans.

Dick stopped the playful strikes on Tim's backside. His face went pale and his eyes widened. He was unaware how fast a playful banter could escalate. He was also unaware that Tim already knew the...birds and the bees. Well of course he would he's Tim...but still it shook him to his core.

"D-Dick i'm sorry! I just..." The younger bird wiggled in Dick's tight hold. He let out a slight huff. "Please Dick"

The older man was shaken also by the fact that his little brother was just turned on by something that was supposed to be funny. Brother bonding...he was turned on by him...

"Please. Dick..." Tim mewled as he tried to get more friction, unsuccessfully.

That seemed to bring him back to the present. "Tim? H-How long...?"

The younger of the two let out a groan..."I- It's just- Please!" Tim blushed as he struggled uselessly against Dick's arms.

Rape...It's wrong. You put people away for doing that kind of stuff to kids. You would do it to your own brother? Dick's inner voice spat.

Dick however ignored that as the younger let out a moan as he was finally granted some leeway. Tim rolled his hips against Dick's thigh. Once. Twice. Dick watched as sweat started to gather on Tim's brow and how his Adams apple bobbed when he let out all the wonderful sounds he was making. He could feel himself start to get hard in the loose sweat pants he was wearing.

Dick swatted Tim hard enough on the ass for it to leave a red mark. Tim yelped and pushed back against Dick's hand again as it smacked the firm ass. In a moment Tim's shorts were pooled around his ankles as the calloused hand was brought down again and again on the supple bare flesh with a smack.

"Dick!" Tim rubbed his leaking cock against the clothed leg again. He let out a few whimpers before he went stiff in Dick's loose embrace. His seed spilled out and splashed onto Dick's leg, with a sigh Tim went boneless and sank to the floor.

Tim had a lazy grin on his face as his breathing started to return to sighs, he's starting to feel his own erection pressing against the boxers and it leaving a wet spot in his pants from pre-come.

"I- I can return the favor if you'd like" Tim says...meekly from his spot on the floor.

Dick know's he should say no. He should tell Tim that this never happened...but before the raven haired man could get a word in, his pants were being pulled down. A hot tongue licked the bulge in his boxers.

He's pretty sure that the loud moan he heard was his own, but Dick couldn't be so sure with the way Tim was sucking on the cloth. Everything was getting dizzy so he let his eyes slide closed, they were promptly opened again when his manhood was finally freed from it's boxer clad prison.

Tim's eager mouth enveloped him, Dick had a hard time trying to stop the urge to buck up into the slick heat of Tim's throat.

"Ohhh yeah...Timmy that feels so good..." He threaded his fingers in the boy's hair as he bobbed down him. "Fuck yeah"

With a bit more confidence Tim grazed his teeth lightly over the next bob of the head. Dick couldn't hold back the buck of his hips, with a few gagging noises Tim seemed to unhinge his jaws to keep up with the thrust.

"Sorry sorry." He pet Tim's hair in an apology.

Tim looked up at him with his blue eyes...Dick had to look away or he was sure he'd orgasm right there. Tim picked up the pace rapidly until Dick got the memo. Tim let his mouth open wide and he moaned as Dick gripped his hair and started to thrust into his slick warm mouth.

Dick's thrusts were erratic and a twist of warm heat pooled in his gut. Tim let out a moan that vibrated through his sensitive flesh.

"Oh God..oh God...Timmy you feel so good." Dick let a strangled moan finish his sentence.

Tim sucked hard and his cheeks hollowed. With a shout Dick reached his climax. Slick semen slid down Tim's throat. He gagged slightly but other than that the Robin swallowed all he could. The rest spilled onto his face or the sofa.

Dick sighed and slumped against the couch. He moved his sticky pants and boxers so Tim could sit beside him.

"We're going to have to talk about this in the morning..."

"Sleep now talk later" Tim curled into Dick's side as he looked at the aftermath. The boy's lips were swollen, patches of dried cum stuck to Tim's cheek. He had to fight the impulse to lick it off.

"Okay little brother" He whispered to the already asleep teenager. With a quick peck on the lips Dick laid back in the sofa, for the first time he was content.

(THE END)

**A/N Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well don't take out your pitchforks and kill me yet! I still have a few things to say... I support this paring and I like this paring. Even though that is true my friend still dared me to make this one shot so if you don't like it then talk to her! This is the first time I have written something like this so I might be super bad at it...so constructive criticism is welcome! Yeah that's about all...ciao! **


End file.
